


Holding Cells

by roonerspism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/pseuds/roonerspism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital painting of Sherlock and Moriarty from The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Cells

**Author's Note:**

> My first post-Reichenbach artwork. I was watching the scene where Sherlock and Moriarty both get put in the holding cells during the court case, and I loved how artistically it was shot. So I just had to paint it!
> 
> I did this all arse-about; I drew the sketches on paper, then scanned them, then traced over the sketches on Photoshop, then coloured over the sketches. Very time consuming, but I kind of like the result.
> 
> You might notice I didn’t add in the bricks, lights or vents in the background. Partly artistic choice, partly pure laziness XD But I wanted the focus to be on their faces, nothing else.
> 
> And I think that’s all there is to say about this one.


End file.
